


A Delicate Piece

by rsadelle



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: Shawn has something he wants to show Niall.





	A Delicate Piece

Shawn's wearing a robe pulled close around him, all the way closed up to his neck, when he answers the door. He smiles and greets Niall with a hug.

"I'm really nervous," he says while Niall takes off his shoes.

Niall stands and puts his arm around Shawn. "You can tell me about it."

They haven't even moved out of the entryway, and neither of them make any move to go anywhere.

Shawn clutches at the collar of his robe, holding it closer to his neck. "There's something I want to model, but I'm nervous about it."

That explains the robe then.

Niall squeezes him encouragingly. "Do you want to show me?"

Shawn gives a jerky nod. Then he takes a visible deep breath, lets it out slowly, and steps out of the circle of Niall's arm to take off his robe. He unties the belt, pauses for another deliberate breath, and then lets it fall open, reaches back to let it fall off his shoulders onto the floor.

Niall's throat goes dry. Shawn's wearing some sort of lacy almost lingerie thing. It's black. It has long sleeves that don't reach Shawn's wrists because it was probably made for a girl to wear. Niall can see his skin through the lace at the top and down his arms. It's solid black over his chest, down his stomach. Too solid for Niall to see the muscles he knows Shawn has under there. The bottom of it is like the kind of shorts girls sometimes wear, solid in the middle with lacy bits at the bottom. It's not made for a man. Shawn's dick pushes it out in front, turns the hem of it into angles instead of a straight line across his thighs.

Niall swallows. "Can I see the back?"

It feels like neither of them breathe while Shawn turns around, and then Niall lets out his breath in a whoosh.

The solid part of the back dips down into a V, so there's more of the see-through lacy bits down Shawn's back. A single button holds it closed at the back of his neck, with a strip of skin around Shawn's spine showing through the gap between the two sides of it.

Niall follows the line of it down Shawn's body, over the place where the sides of it dip in with Shawn's waist. It doesn't even begin to cover Shawn's arse, just the stretch of the lace arching up between his legs and across the taut curve of muscle, bare skin below it.

"What did you want to model it for?" Niall's starting to chub up in his pants. He does his best to keep his voice even.

Shawn turns around, and Niall's eyes are drawn down again, to the bulging cloth over his dick.

"For you."

Niall freezes into stunned silence.

"Fuck," Shawn mutters, taking a step back. "Shit, you don't-"

Niall lurches forward and grabs him, hands over the surprisingly soft lace over his biceps. "I do, fuck, Shawnie." He tugs Shawn to him.

It's a pretty good first kiss. Shawn's bending down to let him do it, and the lace and whatever else of his lingerie stays soft under Niall's palms in contrast to the hard muscle he can feel under it.

Then Shawn makes a relieved, whimpery noise and opens up to Niall like a flower, and it turns into a really great second kiss.

"I didn't know if you would like it," Shawn says in a rush. "I didn't know if you would like-" He drops the rest of the sentence, but Niall can guess that it would have been something like "me."

"Yeah," Niall says. "I like it." He slides his hands down to Shawn's arse. He cups it, squeezes, watches Shawn's eyelids flutter. There's skin under his hands, and lace, and Shawn. "I like it a lot."

"Good," Shawn breathes. "I wanted you to."

"Yeah," Niall murmurs. He opens Shawn's mouth with his tongue, licks all the way into it, tastes weed and salt and mint. He keeps one of his hands on Shawn's arse, feeling the firmness of it, and brings the other up to his back, slips it into the part in the fabric and onto the skin of Shawn's back. He uses both hands to pull Shawn closer, pulls him close enough to feel how good it feels for Niall, close enough that he can feel Shawn's hard dick pressing into him.

"Niall, please." Shawn's voice comes out in a hoarse whine that goes straight to Niall's dick.

Niall pushes him back, just the tiniest bit. "What-" He has to swallow and try again. "What did you think about? When you were thinking about showing me."

Shawn blushes, pink spreading across his cheeks like a sunrise. "Sucking you off."

Niall groans. He cups his own dick in one hand and Sean's with the other. "Yeah. You want to go to bed, or, like, here?"

Shawn swallows. "Here," he says.

"Yeah?" Niall steps back so he can lean against the wall. He might need it. "Like I couldn't wait, yeah?"

"Yeah." Shawn swallows again, and then gets to his knees. He looks good like that. Niall can't see all of the lingerie thing he's wearing, but he can see Shawn's face, pink all the way over it, mouth shiny and lips red.

"Could you," Shawn pats Niall's stomach, "take off your shirt?" His cheeks shade into a deeper pink.

Niall strips off his t-shirt, drops it on the floor next to him.

Shawn licks his lips, and his hands slide up Niall's chest. "Love your chest hair," he confesses.

Niall stands a bit straighter, puffs his chest out a little. "Not like your smooth chest," he says.

"No." Shawn rubs his hands through Niall's chest hair, then slides them down to his waistband.

"Do it," Niall urges him.

Shawn's fingers tuck between his skin and his trousers. He unbuttons Niall's trousers carefully, unzips them with the same care. He pushes the fly open.

Niall can feel Shawn's long fingers trembling. He pushes his hand through Shawn's hair, tips Shawn's head so he's looking up at Niall. He smiles down at Shawn. "You're good. We're good."

Shawn smiles up at him, eyes crinkling and mouth wide. "Yeah," he says. His fingers are steadier when he catches the waistband of Niall's briefs in both hands and pulls them out and down over his cock. He doesn't pull them down all the way, leaves them at Niall's hips, his trousers open. He bites his lip, looks up at Niall.

Niall nods down at him. It's more like they couldn't wait.

Shawn smiles up at him, a heart-stopping, sweet smile that tugs at Niall's heart. Then he puts his mouth on him.

Niall's been so focused on Shawn that he almost forgot how hard he is. He remembers now, with Shawn's tongue licking up his dick and Shawn's lips closing around it. Shawn's mouth is big and wet and just a little bit unsure.

Niall keeps his hand in Shawn's hair, holding him close without pressure, puts the other hand on Shawn's cheek to feel what his mouth feels like around his dick from the outside.

Shawn plays, experiments. He licks and sucks and tries rocking his mouth down onto Niall's dick. It all feels good, and Niall keeps telling him that with moans and caresses.

It all feels good, and Niall tightens his hand in Shawn's hair when it's almost the end. "I'm gonna," he says, and Shawn pulls back, giving them both a second to breathe. "I don't know how you want," Niall says. "Like, in your mouth or."

Shawn's cheeks turn rosy again.

"What?" Niall asks. "What did you think about?" He ruffles Shawn's hair. "I'll give it to you any way you want."

"Fuck," Shawn says. One of his hands sneaks down between his legs to squeeze his dick. "I want- I thought about-" He takes a breath, looks up at Niall both innocent and not all at once. "Come on my face." It's somewhere between an instruction and a plea.

Niall grips the base of his dick to keep from nutting right then. "Shit, yeah, Shawnie. Do you want to do it, or do you want me to?"

"You," Shawn says in a rush. "You, please."

"Yeah." Niall slides his hand up and down his dick. It's wet. From Shawn's mouth. "Fuck, yeah."

Shawn's eyes are on him the whole time, watching his hand, sometimes flicking up to meet Niall's gaze. He puts one hand on Niall, pressed to his chest, fingers sliding through Niall's chest hair, palm over his heart.

"Please," Shawn says, almost like he can't help it. "Please, Niall, I want it."

He looks so good on his knees in his lingerie, not touching his hard dick and begging for Niall to come on his face. He looks even better when Niall shoots jizz all over his cheeks and mouth, dripping down onto his chin.

" _Niall_ ," Shawn says, the word ripped from his throat like he's the one who just came.

Niall scrambles to recover enough to pull Shawn up. "Fuck, Shawnie, that was fucking amazing." He kisses Shawn, jizz smearing between them. It could be gross - probably will be in a bit - but for now it's just really fucking hot.

"Fuck," Shawn breathes. "I can't believe you actually-" He blinks away tears at the corner of his eyes.

"That was so fucking hot," Niall says. He rubs Shawn's back, lace and skin together. "Did you?"

Shawn shakes his head, sways forward so Niall can feel how hard his dick still is.

Niall rubs his back, kisses his throat just above the top of the lace. "How do you want it?"

"I want to come in it," Shawn says, quiet against the side of Niall's head like a secret.

"Yeah," Niall says. "You going to do it, or me?"

"Oh, fuck, you," Shawn says. He pulls back and his eyes are asking just as much as his mouth is. "Please, Niall."

"Yeah," Niall says. "I got you." He puts his hand over Shawn's dick. He feels around for a minute, finding the shape of it under the fabric of the lingerie. Then he gets a good grip on it, jerks Shawn as much as he can without tearing the lingerie.

"Fuck," Shawn says, and there are tears sliding down his cheeks now. "Fuck, Niall, please."

"Yeah," Niall says. He puts his mouth on Shawn's, kissing him silent for a moment before letting him moan and plead again. He grabs Shawn's arse with his free hand, squeezing while he pulls his other hand up to the head of Shawn's dick, rubs his fingers right where he thinks the most sensitive spots are.

Shawn comes with a hoarse cry that opens his mouth wide, tips his head back, and soaks the cloth under Niall's hand.

He looks debauched, tears and sweat and jizz all over him and his lingerie. Niall's probably not much better, sweaty, ruffled hair, pants down and trousers open.

Niall pulls Shawn forward, letting him lean on Niall while Niall leans against the wall.

"That was good, right?" Shawn asks, slightly tremulous, when he pulls back.

"So good," Niall says. He looks Shawn up and down. "I'm going to wank myself raw thinking about how hot you look right now."

"Yeah?" Shawn smiles, not quite the full thing Niall's seen on his face before. "Was it just, like, this?" He gestures at his lingerie.

"When we recover," Niall says, "you're going to take that off and I'm going to, I don't know, suck you probably." His mouth is already watering just thinking about it. "You should keep that, though. Wear it again sometime."

Shawn's smile turns into the bright, happy one Niall's used to. "I saw some other things I might try too. And maybe-"

Niall pulls Shawn into his body again. "Maybe?" he prompts.

"Maybe you could buy me some things," Shawn says, slightly muffled where he's pressing his face to Niall's shoulder. "Something you want to see me in."

"Yeah," Niall says, half dazed. "Going to wank myself raw picturing you in things while I'm online shopping."

Shawn lets out a bark of laughter. "We could shop together sometime. Suck you off while you're picturing it."

"God, yes," Niall says fervently. "Fuck, Shawnie, this is going to be so good."

Shawn grins at him, sparkle in his eye. "Not quite the collab people keep asking us for."

Now it's Niall's turn to laugh, until he almost can't breathe. "Better, maybe."

"Yeah," Shawn says. "Better."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the description for the [Eres Stripes Amazing Crepe & Lace Bodysuit](https://www.barneys.com/product/eres-stripes-amazing-crepe--26-lace-bodysuit-505683065.html) that inspired the story. Thank you to Lake for linking me to it in the first place.


End file.
